


let's make history

by brownrice



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: woojin meets woong for the first time.





	let's make history

**Author's Note:**

> this was just self-indulgent. it's really bad. read at your own risk.

woojin is...he doesn't even know what he's feeling right now. excited, nervous, and maybe a tinge of jealousy. apparently, he's the only one who doesn't know their possible last member; the member that will complete them as ab6ix. but whoever this "woong" is, he must have been a really amazing trainee to earn praises from daehwi. everyone knows daehwi is an angel, but he can also point out the areas where you need improvement in a snap. he's as sharp as a veteran producer at his young age. that's what makes him terrifying. so when daehwi said, "In the past, I thought he was just a hardworking person. But now it's to the extent that I think he's better than me." all woojin had to do was trust him. which brings us to the current situation: daehwi sitting beside donghyun, and woojin with youngmin, waiting for _him_  inside a restaurant with a homey feel.

 

"annyeonghaseyo~" a soft voice behind him says.

 

"oh hyung!"

 

"you're here!"

 

it's automatic. woong bows and quickly makes his way to the empty seat beside daehwi, his longtime friend from their former entertainment company. they have shared history: donghyun, daehwi, youngmin, and woong. but if woojin wants to get to know him faster (even though he admits he's shy around strangers), he's got to act now. so he pulls the chair next to him but woong doesn't hear him. thankfully, daehwi notices and captures his attention.

 

"hyung, sit there!"

 

woong's clearly nervous too because he turns on his heel in a millisecond and occupies the seat next to him. woojin smiles to himself. it's nice to know he's not the only one.

 

"woong ah, this is woojin." youngmin says while grilling the meat with a pair of chopsticks.

 

"hello."  
"hello."

 

it's too awkward that daehwi can't help but laugh obnoxiously. but woojin's gotta step up his game. so he asks…

 

"how.old.are.you?"  
"i'm.23.years.old."  
"i'm.21.years.old."

 

that's the only time he gets a good look on his face since he arrived. he looks pure and innocent. 1st impression so far, so good.

 

"hyung, you're 21 years old??" daehwi interrupts his thoughts.

 

"ya!!"

 

"i thought you're 22?"

 

"i'm turning 22." donghyun chimes in.

 

"youngmin hyung is…"

 

"stop right there."

 

the next thing woojin hears is woong's laugh. it's actually loud but not as loud as his. it's not annoying and it fits his image. woong accidentally hits his arm but his mind is too preoccupied thinking about his seatmate's smile. laughter erupts in the quaint restaurant. and perhaps, woojin isn't as nervous as he was a few minutes ago before woong entered into the restaurant, entered into his life. he's more excited to get to know woong better and what it'll be like to debut again as ab6ix. he's ready to make history together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> das it. das all i got. stan ab6ix💕 i'm sorry this is the first fic on the tag.


End file.
